La gorgona y el humano
by pame chan 42
Summary: En una época lejana una mujer fue maldecida por una diosa en un país vecino, pasados cientos de años la mujer aún continúa buscando el amor que la liberará de su horrible maleficio de vivir eternamente- Pareja: BulgariaxFem!NortedeItalia.


Primero hola a todos los/las lectoras que se hayan atrevido a mirar y ver de que se trata este fic :).

Bueno, este es un fic de mi pareja favorita de Hetalia; Bulgaria x Norte de Italia, o bueno, BulgariaxFem!Italia. Ojala les vaya a gustar, quise mezclar mitología (aunque en este caso es ¡mitología griega!) con algo de mi imaginación. Este cap es como el prólogo, algo necesario para los siguientes capítulos. Ojala no las decepcione, amo mucho esta pareja y quise dar todo de mi en este fic :) Ojala que no sea una tontería -3- XD. El nombre de la personaje que sale en este primer cap:

Fem!NortedeItalia: Giovanna Feliciana (la explicación es un tanto larga pero es necesaria, respecto a su nombre, un día en un momento de aburrimiento descubrí que el nombre que le da Hidekaz a Italia, "Feliciano", resulta ser el apellido de un pintor, no un nombre. Y a parte resulta que el apellido "Vargas" es un apellido de origen español, cosa ilógica a mi parecer, y bueno, yo actualmente a Italia lo llamo "Giovanni Feliciano", de ahí viene la versión femenina, sé que es fregadito esto, pero, veo mal esa manera algo equívoca de llamar a un país con un nombre que es en realidad un apellido y un apellido de origenes no del país :/, aunque bueno, esa es mi opinión, y sé que muchas/os no querrán leer este fic luego de esto... pero no sé, son mis ideas, cosas que no le puedes quitar a la gente.)

Si pesar de leer lo anterior aún quieres leer, gracias!.

* * *

En un país tan distante en tiempo y tradiciones hubo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanados, la cual, por haber estado enamorada y ser llamada la más bella, en el lugar equivocado, fue transformada en un monstruo.

_-¡Una gorgona!-gritó un hombre al ver las horribles serpientes que salían desde debajo de la capucha de una persona a quien no reconocía._

Fue transformada en una Gorgona, un monstruo el cual tenía serpientes por cabello. Ella había sufrido el castigo de una diosa; Atenea, la misma diosa que había condenado a la joven y bella Medusa a una vida horrible sólo porque había sido violada en el lugar equivocado, violada en su templo; Medusa terminó convertida en un monstruo el cual nadie amaría y al final terminaría asesinada por un héroe de la historia. Lo mismo le había pasado a esta joven la cual acababa de ser convertida en un monstruo, ocurrió un hecho en el lugar equivocado.

_-Eres lo más bello del mundo, más bella que incluso que una diosa._

Le había dicho un hombre. Ambos habían estado enamorados, pero su declaración fue en el lugar equivocado, frente a las estatuas de los dioses uno debía de ser cuidadoso. Los dioses a pesar de no manifestarse ya, oían. Si decías algo que los ofendiera debías de atenerte a alas consecuencias. La chica no había hecho nada y aún así sufrió un castigo, había sido elogiada como la más bella frente a una diosa, diosa en quien ni siquiera creía, pero aún así esta diosa se atrevió a estar enojada con una mujer, no griega, si no romana, y a convertirla en un ser horrible.

_-¡No soy un monstruo! Por favor, mírame, soy yo, soy Giovanna... tú Giovanna…_

_Le dijo por última vez mientras el hombre al verla a los ojos sin querer, quedó convertido en piedra._

En ese momento, su corazón se rompió, y desde ese momento, al ser un ser inmortal, quedó condenada a vagar en este mundo. Nunca nadie más la amaría, estaría sola por siempre, la gente que en algún momento la amó la odiaría y la repudiaría y siempre se lamentaría por eso. Odiada por todos tuvo que huir de su pueblo para no volver, sino la apedrearían. Viviría anhelando la muerte, deseando encontrarse alguna vez con la persona a quien amaba. No importa si se encontraran en el Tártaro, sufriendo y demás, no le importaba, quería un descanso a todo ese dolor. Muchas veces desearía poder sufrir en el tártaro y pagar su condena, porque sabía que al final sería feliz en el Asfodel.

Pero no, tendría que vivir eternamente, no podía hacer nada contra eso, porque para su desgracia, esa diosa le daba ese castigo, porque quería que sufriera lo más que pudiera hasta que por fin se calmara su enojo y ella le suplicase perdón arrastrándose como el monstruo que era, se podía imaginar las lágrimas de la joven suplicándole el perdón y la muerte, era un ser malvado, pero así eran muchos de los dioses.

* * *

Pero un día, pasados muchos años, alguien se apiadaría de su alma, aquella fue la diosa romana Venus, una diosa la cual amaba por sobre las cosas. La había visto vagando durante años y años, y cuando por fin llegó hasta su templo decidió aparecérsele. La caída del imperio ya estaba cerca, y la diosa entre todas las mujeres y hombres escogió a la vagante gorgona, como era una mujer la cual había sufrido por amor, durante más años que la vida de muchos imperios, le regaló un fruto prohibido, le regalo la extraña y dorada manzana de la discordia. En parte la diosa deseaba ver una pelea por aquella mujer, porque le encantaban las historias de lucha por un amor como la que ocurrió en Troya, así que se la entregó. La chica tenía que ser cuidadosa, los humanos lucharían por ella. Caos y destrucción llegaría al mundo si un humano la tomaba. Pero la fruta tenía un regalo para la gorgona, cuando probara su fruto, podría verse como una humana una vez más.

La chica al principio al aparecérsele la diosa como una figura luminosa, grande y diosesal, se asustó, pero la diosa le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien, que las cosas, que el imperio romano, al igual que el griego, caería. Sus costumbres desaparecerían, su mundo se acabaría, pero a pesar de todo, la escogía a ella para portar con uno de los instrumentos más grandes del mundo, causante de guerras y romances, porque una guerra por amor, había desatado el inicio del gran país que sería el Imperio romano, y ahora, se la entregaba a ella, porque sería una mujer inmortal y quería que alguien, una figura, una mujer que sufrió por amor, la protegiese.

Entonces, la joven sin quererlo extendió las manos y en ellas, como si polvo de estrellas bajase, la manzana se formó. Aquella manzana se le fue entregarla, si deseaba verse humana tenía que probar la manzana, para volver a ser gorgona, una mordida de nuevo, la manzana se volvería a componer y ella, podría vivir así. Entonces, la diosa le dio una última misión, un consejo. Si deseaba en algún momento volver a ser humana tendría que estar dispuesta a vivir una vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, compartirla con algún otro ser, lo único que tendría que estar dispuesta a hacer era a hacer lo que fuera por amor, incluso morir si era necesario.

Esa fue la última cosa dicha por la diosa a esa mujer. Si deseaba ser feliz, tendría que renunciar a algo. Ella nunca le dijo a qué, y sin más, desapareció para no ser vista nunca más, desaparecía como todos los dioses y quedaría como recuerdos en la historia.

* * *

Pequeño el capítulo 1, pero ojalá les haya gustado, sé que muchas se desanimaran, pero, me da igual.

(por cierto, el chico del que dice estar enamorada Giovanna en realidad puede ser quien quiera, yo lo veo como un "chico random" o aleatorio, veanlo como quieran, van a haber muchos chicos así)

Oh, y calma, el next cap, por fin aparición de Bulgaria!

Gracias por leer :), se lo aprecia mucho ;)


End file.
